The third wizarding world war
by LittleMissCloverFromDistrict2
Summary: It's 2026 and a new generation are ready to fight. For ANZAC day, which is about the first and second world wars.


**The third wizarding world war: 2026**

"Oh my gosh! In the middle of a war I become PREGNANT!" Rose Malfoy screeched. She was in a panic. She was talking to Albus and Hugo, but for once that didn't help.

"It'll be okay." Hugo comforted. "I mean, at least you don't have to fight."

"'Cos I'm looking after some one, two, three, four and five year OLDS!" she screeched.

"Also Nymphie, she's six." Albus added.

"THAT'S NOT HELPING ALBUS!" Rose yelled. Albus flinched.

"Well, you're definitely going to survive."

_Two days later…_

Scorpius and Albus, best friends and now cousins in law were sitting in the abandoned Charms classroom. They were two of the first twenty soldiers at Hogwarts. Albus' heart pounded. He didn't know whether or not he'd make it out alive. Suddenly, he caught a flash of red and turquoise. It was Hugo, Lily, Louis and Teddy. Hugo looked scared, as one month ago he had graduated from here. He was only eighteen, as was Lily.

"Al, I'm scared." Lily whimpered to her big brother. He put his arms around her.

"It'll be okay, Lils!" he comforted. He saw the fear in Lily's eyes. Teddy's hair turned a determined midnight blue.

"Al's right, Lily." Louis agreed. He pulled his wand out and said:  
"Pickety toads! Abra kadabra!" Everyone laughed. Suddenly, a cold chill ran down their spines.

"D- Dementors!" Lily whispered. Her brown eyes once filled with laughter were now filled with fear. Her slightly tanned face was as pale as Scorpius' hair. She was very wary. _She shouldn't have to put up with this, _Albus thought. Suddenly, his ears pricked up.

"FIVE, FOUR, THREE!" it was the countdown until the war started. "TWO ONE, FIGHT!"

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Albus yelled, getting the dementors away. The family ran through the crowd of Gatherers, Lord Zandi's followers (Zandi is their Voldemort).

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" a masked Gatherer yelled. Hugo narrowly missed the spell. Louis and Teddy ran off to fight the Gatherers with Scorpius, leaving Hugo, Albus and Lily together.

"CRUCIO!" yelled a gatherer. The spell hit Lily and she fell to the floor. Tears came out of her eyes. Hugo knelt down to sit with his favourite cousin.

"Get her out!" Albus yelled. Hugo nodded and ran her into the Charms classroom.

"BOMBARDA MAXIMA!" Albus yelled. A giant explosion was heard. The corridor burst open, and Louis fell to the floor, with two scars across his face. Albus dragged him over to Hugo to be treated. Albus looked over and saw Scorpius and Teddy duelling, and he started too. He saw a casualty of the battle lying on the floor, which he recognised as Melissa Manjar, Lorcan Scamander's fiancée.

_Meanwhile_

Rose was worried sick. She was fine at home with her nieces and nephews, but she was worried about her cousins. Rose and Victorie were the only two not going to fight. Victorie was coming to help Rose. She saw silver hair appear in the fireplace, and she expected it to be Victorie. Instead, it was Fleur.

"Aunty Fleur, what are you doing here?" Rose asked, shocked.

"She insisted!" Victorie said when she got out of the fire.

"I could not let my niece and dauuuter be here all lone!" Fleur reasoned. She picked up baby Nellie, Roxanne's daughter. She swung her slowly in her arms.

"I'm worried sick about Scorpius/ Teddy!" Victorie and Rose said together.

"I know you are, but be strong." Fleur advised her accent hardly noticeable. Rose sighed, and got back to cleaning the dishes.

_Later_

Hugo dabbed Louis' forehead with a white, fluffy muggle ball his mum had given to him, telling him to use it to stop wounds from getting dirt in them. Lily's pain had stopped, but she was in no condition to keep fighting. Hugo had managed to set up a temporary little hospital for the wounded. Harry Creevey was moaning on the other side of the room. He had got a broken leg in a recent explosion.

Dominique was looking for Teddy. She was looking for Louis and had no luck, so she hoped Teddy would know . But at the moment she had stalled, fighting a Gatherer.

"Locomotor Mortis!" Dominique yelled. The Gatherer's legs locked together.

"HA!" Dominique yelled, poking her tongue out at him. She ran through the crowd, throwing random hexes at people. Finally, she caught sight of Louis through a window. She jumped through the window, smashing it into a million tiny little microscopic pieces. Her arms with giant blood red scars on them, hauled her up into the charms classroom. She sprinted over to Louis.

"Lou, Lou, are you okay? Are you?" Dominique fussed over him like he was a two year old who had hit his head on the playground.

"He's okay, Dom. Don't stress it. Go, fight!" Hugo advised, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I can't!" Dominique pleaded, her eyes filling up with tears. "He's my brother!" She pulled Louis over to him and hugged the unconscious body.

"Episkey." Hugo whispered. One of Louis' scars disappeared. "Reparo!" He said, his wand pointing at the window. It lifted and swished around quickly in the air, before dropping into its rightful place. No one would ever know the window had been broken.

"Look after him!" Dominique scowled fearfully. She ran back out into the battlefield…


End file.
